


Stars of Orion- Chapter two

by Batwife89



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwife89/pseuds/Batwife89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Orion- Chapter two

By the time practice was over it was a little after midnight. Ian was sore, exhausted, and thirsty as hell. He was also in a much better mood. The angry melted away with each chord, each verse.   
Ian plopped down beside Joey, on the old battered couch in his parent’s garage. It had been their primary practice space since they formed the band back in freshman year. Joey had been Ian’s best friend since the good ole sand box days when Joey beat up one of the kids who used to pick on Ian, rubbing the child’s face in the sand. They both ended up in detention, and have been inseparable ever since. Joey reached over the side of the couch, pulling a cold water bottle out of the cooler and handing it to Ian. He unscrewed the lid and chugged half of the bottle before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Zoey plopped down between the two of them and did the same. Zachy sat on the powder blue lazy -boy set beside the couch pulling Faith down to sit on his lap. They’d been on again, off again, since senior year of high school. Right now they were on.  
“Felling better?” Faith asked, resting her head on Zachy’s shoulder. Zachy’s name was actually Zacheim, after his grandfather’s family, but no one could pronounce it, especially in grade school, which is when Joey and Ian met him, so everyone called him Zachy.   
“Much.” Ian said, smiling tiredly at Faith. She had always been good at reading Ian’s emotions. It was one of the reasons she was his first pick whenever he needed to talk. Joey was great, but he had the emotional range of a goffer. Faith must have sensed the tension surrounding him when he first arrived. Hell, they probably all did, after he snapped at Joey for playing the wrong chord in Headgame.   
Faith smiled lazily at Ian before Zachy pulled the handle that caused the lazy-boy to lean back. “What happened man? You nearly took Joey’s head off earlier.” Ian wondered briefly if Zachy realized he’d just made a pun off the song title, but kept his thought to himself. Zachy never really understood English jokes. Instead, Ian spent the next five minutes telling his friends about Arrogant Jerk. They then spent twenty minutes making fun of the man before Ian had to head home. He was so ready to hit the hay and forget about the whole thing.

 

By six PM the next night, Ian realized that forgetting Arrogant Jerk would be impossible. The man’s image was seared into Ian’s brain, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t get it out. Though, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to. Last night while talking to his friends he left out the part about his insane reaction to the guy. Not that it would bother them, they all knew Ian was gay and had accepted it from the beginning. But, Ian wasn’t sure how he felt about it. All damn daylong he kept thinking about the stranger. What did he do for a living? What are his favorite foods? Does he like action movies or dramas? He didn’t understand why he even cared. He wasn’t attracted to assholes, and the man was certainly not his usual type. Not that Ian had much experience in that department.  
Furthermore, Ian was almost one hundred and fifty percent sure that Arrogant Jerk disliked him even more. But what was that look…? Ian was so caught up in thought about the man that when the man chose that exact moment to walk in the front doors of Ian’s second job, he nearly dropped all of the dishes he was carrying on the floor.

 

When Liam walked through the front doors of Della Notte Restorante, the last thing he expected to see at the expensive, classy Italian restaurant was Ian. Working, no less. Apparently the boy wasn’t expecting to see him either, since the moment he laid eyes on him, he nearly dropped the tray full of dishes he was carrying towards the kitchen. The boy recovered fast and quickly dashed into the kitchen, most likely hoping that Liam hadn’t seen him. Too bad for Ian, he had seen him, and he was planning on harassing the hell of the kid for the next hour. 

 

Ian placed the tray full of dishes in the sink. He had run and hid in the back, knowing full well it was a coward’s move, but at the moment, he didn’t care about his pride. Ian watched in quiet horror as the man was led to a table in his section and seated. He groaned inwardly, how the heck was he going to get out of this one?

 

Amusement lit Liam’s face as he watch Ian try to persuade another co-worker to switch tables with him, and the look of horror on his face when his co-worker refused was priceless. As Ian slowly made his way to Liam’s table, he could tell the boy was struggling to regain his composure, but Liam wasn’t about to let him off that easily.   
Once Ian arrived at the table, he slipped his best customer friendly smile on and rattled off the usual waiter greeting before asking what Liam would like to drink. Liam ordered a glass of wine, the most expensive on the menu, and chuckled as Ian hurried off to get his drink. The boy returned a few minutes later, glass and bottle in hand. He sat the glass down and uncorked the bottle, pouring the wine into the glass with practiced ease before sitting the bottle in the bucket of ice on the table. He then asked him if he was ready to order.   
Liam smiled. Ian was doing his best to be polite, but Liam couldn’t have that. “Do you work everywhere, or am I just that unlucky?”  
Liam watched as Ian’s smile slipped just a bit before he snapped it back into place. “You’re just that unlucky, but I’ll be sure to get a job at a Denny’s next time so that you don’t have to worry about running into me at work.”  
Liam’s smile grew wider at the boy smart remark. The boy knew how to hold his own, and Liam found himself enjoying himself more than he had with anybody else in a long time. Liam ordered the chicken Alfredo and watched as Ian did his best not to storm away. Liam knew he needed to ease up on the boy. It wouldn’t do him any good if the boy refused to sign a contract with RBR because Liam had teased him too much. But, it was just so much fun to toy with the kid. Still, work came before play, so Liam would have to behave himself, a little, until after he spoke to the band at their concert Thursday night.  
For the next hour Liam did his best not to hassle Ian until he finished waiting on him. When Ian handed him the check, Liam inserted his card into the slot and handed it back to Ian, not letting go when Ian grabbed it. He could see Ian’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, so he got to the point quickly. “What time do you get off of work here?”  
Ian, who was apparently stunned by the unexpected question, answered truthfully. “We close at eleven but I don’t usually get out of here until after twelve.”   
Liam nodded, letting do of the billfold so that Ian could charge his card. When Ian returned, Liam signed the receipt, tipping him generously, before leaving without saying another word.


End file.
